Forced To See
by Aleck
Summary: When a new person arrives in stars hollow, it's time for Lorelai to finally see just what her true feelings are for Luke.
1. Vermin for Coffee

CHAPTER ONE - VERMIN FOR COFFEE  
  
--- Luke's diner ---  
  
She couldn't believe how she was feeling. It was just Luke, it wasn't like she cared, yet while drinking her third cup of coffee since she arrived this morning, she couldn't help but feel somewhat jealous by the way he was talking to that women. It wasn't the usual way he would talk to someone, more of the way he would talk to her, she even caught him smiling a few times. Luke never smiled.  
  
Rory: "Mum? You even listening to me", she butted into Lorelai's thoughts.  
  
Lorelai: "Huh? oh yeah, sure sweetie", Lorelai answered, without taking her eyes off Luke.  
  
Rory: "No your not", Rory began. "You could at least look like your interested instead of staring at Luke and that women he is talking to". Rory stopped. "Do we know her?" She questioned.  
  
Lorelai: "No I don't think so". She still had her eyes on her, trying to figure out what Luke saw in her, if he saw anything at all.  
  
Taylor: "No one knows who she is", he said as he turned from his table and looked at Lorelai. "She came in this morning by bus, and as soon as she arrived she went straight here and hasn't leaved this spot since".  
  
Lorelai: "How long ago was that?" She questioned.  
  
Taylor: "Since seven this morning".  
  
Rory: "Early". Taylor nodded and turned back around, sipping his coffee trying to make out what Luke and this Women were saying.  
  
Rory: "Her and Luke look pretty friendly", she went on to say.  
  
Lorelai: "Too friendly" Lorelai replied bitterly.  
  
Kirk: "Wish they would stop being so friendly so I could get a refill of coffee. I have been asking for it for an hour", Kirk interrupted, from the table across from the booth that they were sitting at. It seemed as if everyone wanted to know what was going on, but since when was that unusual.  
  
Lorelai: "You will have to wait in line, bucko. I have been waiting just as long".  
  
Kirk: "You have not. I see there is still coffee in your cup".  
  
Lorelai: "No there isn't", as she finished the last of it. Rory smiled. "Luke", she called from her table.  
  
Luke: "Yeah more coffee, gotcha", he screamed back, as he went back to talking to the mystery women.  
  
Lorelai: "Today", Lorelai began impatiently. After waiting about a second she started to tap her fingers on the table.  
  
Luke: "Just be one sec", he told the women. Picking up the jug of coffee, he walked over to Lorelai's table. "Can't u wait?" He questioned, as he refilled her cup.  
  
Lorelai: "Do you even need me to answer that question" Luke looked at Rory.  
  
Rory: "She has a point", Rory said smiling cheekily, as Luke just rolled his eyes.  
  
Luke: "There is your coffee now can I get some peace?"  
  
Lorelai: "Yes, I just wanted my coffee, now we can all sit in silence and hear the little to the pitter patter of the rats running around this dinner.  
  
Luke: "You implying that I have rats?"  
  
Lorelai: "Oh no, I didn't mean that. Quiet now, have coffee" Slowly she began sipping her new cup of coffee.  
  
Luke: "Whatever". He placed the coffee pot down on their table and walked back over to the counter.  
  
Lorelai: "Thankyou", she screamed over towards him. Luke just nodded.  
  
Kirk: "Well where is my coffee? You serve Lorelai before me and I have been waiting twice as long as she has".  
  
Lorelai: "Your just not as pretty as me", Lorelai commented, flipping her hair back.  
  
Rory: "And you didn't mention that Luke has rats", Rory laughed.  
  
Taylor: "Luke has rats?" He overheard turning around.  
  
Rory: "Big ones", she nodded. Taylor got up and walked over to Luke.  
  
Taylor: "This is an outrage. You have venom running around this diner. It's unsanitary. I have been telling you for over a year now to get this placed sprayed, but no, and now you bring the rats in. I am talking to the council about this".  
  
Luke: "You do that". With that Taylor angry left the Diner. Luke glared and Lorelai and she just quietly placed her fingers to her lips and drank some more coffee.  
  
Kirk: "So now there is favourites", he started as he went up to Luke.  
  
Luke: "Kirk, get out".  
  
Kirk: "What? This is a diner, you are suppose to serve the customer".  
  
Luke: "You are no longer my customer. You came, you ate, now leave".  
  
Kirk: "I just wanted some more coffee. You promise free refills. I want my refill".  
  
Luke: "I said out. Now move it or I will throw you out".  
  
Kirk: "You see the way he treats me", he said looking at everyone around him, only no one really took much notice, instead they all continued eating or drinking what was laid out before them. "Fine I'll go".  
  
Luke: "Good". 


	2. The Stupid and the Inconsiderate

CHAPTER TWO - THE STUPID AND THE INCONSIDERATE  
  
Jess: "Just get it over and tell her", he plainly stated as he walked up beside Luke. Luke had been watching her again, on and off like he always did. The whole town knew that he did this, yet Luke still denied that anyone even knew.  
  
Luke: "Tell who, what?" Once again Luke was wiping down the bench. It was just a minute or two since he last wiped it down, but yet subconsciously he didn't even notice.  
  
Jess: "Lorelai, the same person you have been staring at for the last 10 minutes now".  
  
Luke: "I have not", he retorted, placing his head down for a few seconds, then rasing it again to see if she had moved. "I have been wiping down this bench. I don't have time to look at Lorelai and why would I do that for anyway?" He groaned at his great return. He need to learn to lie better.  
  
Jess: "Yeah you wouldn't want to look at her. Sure you haven't been checking her out at least every second she is in here. I'm just seeing things".  
  
Luke: "Yes, you should really get your eyes checked".  
  
Jess: "Play dumb, it works for you nicely". He didn't care if Luke admitted it or not, he had better things to do.  
  
Luke: "Compared to you, I think it does".  
  
Jess: "I don't play dumb".  
  
Luke: "Oh no. You are just naturally stupid. It makes sense. Everything is coming so clearer now".  
  
Jess: "No, I think that is just you staring at that white light again. You see that is the ceiling and that is the floor", he torment him, pointing in turn to each that he specified.  
  
Luke: "You're a real comedian", Luke retorted.  
  
Jess: "I try", he retuned, placing a hand over his heart.  
  
***** Gilmore Manner *****  
  
Lorelai rung the door bell and was surprised to find that Emily opened it up a few seconds later. Why was her mother answering the door? She must of had another fight with the new maid. Bet she wouldn't stick around for long, but since when did any of them. It was a handful to manage Emily.  
  
Emily: "On time for once", Emily stated glancing at her watch. "This indeed is a good start to the evening. Won't you come in". Emily was smiling pleasantly, setting Lorelai nerves off.  
  
Lorelai: "Mum, what is going on?"  
  
Emily: "What ever do you mean?" She smiled even wider.  
  
Lorelai: "Your smiling, your happy. This isn't you". Lorelai started to get worried. Her mother concocted something, and when she was smiling, Lorelai never liked the outcome.  
  
Emily: "Don't be stupid Lorelai, of course I smile".  
  
Lorelai: "No you don't".  
  
Emily: "Just because you don't see it".  
  
Lorelai: "Aha", she cut in. Emily turned around.  
  
Emily: "Aha what?"  
  
Lorelai: "Your never happy when I am here. So what is different this time? Did you recently buy a new painting or perhaps you heard a juicy rumour about some rich person making out with their hired help that you can hold over there head". Taking a seat in the living room, Lorelai placed her bag on the table.  
  
Emily: "Oh Lorelai. You and your humour, if you can call it that. Would you like something to drink?"  
  
Lorelai: "Wine".  
  
Emily: "Your Father and I have been discussing".  
  
Lorelai: "This is not good. When you discuss it's more like planning, and planning is more like doing".  
  
Emily: "Let me finish". Lorelai started making faces as her mothers back was to her. "And stop that. You are a grown women. Act like it". Lorelai stopped immediately. It was eerie that her mother could tell how she acted. "You and Christopher. We have many plans".  
  
Lorelai: "Mum". Lorelai knew exactly where this was going. A road she knew before. Right then the feeling of wanting to throw up was right back inside of her. It happened like this before, their plans for them to marry. Maybe it could of been, but not now, not after this.  
  
Emily: "Lorelai, let me finish". Emily started to get impatient.  
  
Lorelai: "He's gone", she couldn't hold it in any longer. What else was she suppose to say. Was she suppose to let her finish her long speech of how Rory could now have a father. He promised that to her, and he broke it. Another painful hit in the face.  
  
Emily: "Gone where?" Confusion in her tone. Turning around she stood over Lorelai, making her feel like she was a child again.  
  
Lorelai: "He went back home". Her voice so croaky, it was hard to swallow.  
  
Emily: "I don't understand. Why would he do such a thing". She then stopped and smiled. "Oh, did you two have a fight, cause we can fix that. I'll just ring him up and explain". Emily was proud she had come up with a conclusion to the problem.  
  
Lorelai: "No mum, not this time". Lorelai desperately wish her mother could fix it, but not this time. This time it was over and she was never going back to him again. It was just too hard.  
  
Emily: "No I can't ring him up, or no I can't fix it?"  
  
Lorelai: "Both".  
  
Emily: "So what did you do that was wrong? You are always messing everything up Lorelai. Things are perfect in your life and then you go and screw it up. I'm sure that it can be fixed. Just apologise". Emily was certainly trying to put things back together they way that they should be, but Lorelai knew no matter how much she wanted Chris, it wasn't going to happen.  
  
Lorelai: "Not this time". She took a sip of her wine. Her heart was sinking deeper and deeper.  
  
Emily: "You keep saying that. What is that suppose to mean?" Emily took a seat in the single chair, sitting with her perfect posture. The interrogation would begin.  
  
Lorelai: "He went back to his girlfriend". She couldn't believe she had said that. Tears started to well up in her eyes.  
  
Emily: "Why would he do a stupid thing like that for", she questioned. "He has you and you bore his only child". Again another wound for Lorelai.  
  
Richard: "Ahh, Lorelai". Walking into the room he looked around. "And where is Christopher this evening?"  
  
Emily: "Not here. It seems he has left Lorelai for some girl".  
  
Richard: "Why would he do a stupid thing like that?" He wondered as he poured out a brandy for himself.  
  
Lorelai: "Because she is having his kid". She choked on her words.  
  
Emily: "What?" She practically screeched.  
  
Lorelai: "He is going to have another child", she repeated. Why did they keep asking her this. She told them, why couldn't they leave it be.  
  
Richard: "He already has one".  
  
Lorelai: "Yes he does".  
  
Emily: "So why does he want another one".  
  
Richard: "Maybe he got sick of waiting for Lorelai to come back to him".  
  
Emily: "But he adores Rory. . ."  
  
Lorelai took another sip of her wine, trying to drown out everything with the lasting effects of alcohol. The night slowly passed. 


End file.
